


Komahina Oneshots

by n_a_g_i_t_o_s_s_p_e_a_r



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, im writing the first chapter in class, one shots, smut MAYBE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_a_g_i_t_o_s_s_p_e_a_r/pseuds/n_a_g_i_t_o_s_s_p_e_a_r
Summary: oneshots yee yee
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 13





	Komahina Oneshots

The night was cold. The blankets helped a bit, and the body heat radiating off the other also helped but Komaeda still felt so cold. So...empty. He reached his mechanical hand out to touch his husband's face, the whirring breaking the silence of the room. 

Do I deserve this? He found himself asking. Do I really deserve to be with someone like Hinata? Someone so kind and worthy.

He sighed, hand retreating back to his side. He was getting better at repressing these thoughts but they still popped up every once in a while. 

The days spent refurbishing the island were days well spent but he couldn't see his lover most of the time. He was in and out of the hospital due to his illnesses and he still wasn't gaining weight (much to everyone's dismay). He almost wished he was dead. Almost...

Because if he was dead, he wouldn't get to see a sight like this every night. Hinata...so beautiful...so...perfect. 

Hinata was currently sound asleep, chest rising up and down slowly. Komaeda was not feeling well now. He didn't deserve it, he was worthless, he should definitely be dead right now, he should-

"Mmm...Nagito?" Hinata stirred then opened his eyes slightly to see Komaeda staring at him with a troubled look. "What time is it?" He looked over at the alarm clock, seeing 4:50 a.m on the screen. He sighed. How long had his husband been awake? 

"Sorry, did I wake you, love? How unfortunate...of course a lowly bug like me would-"

"Hey, it's okay...What's the matter with you? Why are you going on a tangent again?"

"I don't deserve any of this. I'm so worthless that I think I do sometimes but now I see..."

"Baby, trust me when I say this..." Hinata took his lover's hand and intertwined their fingers. "You're worth it. "You are the one who got me out of my state...who brought me to accept myself. If you died I-" he paused. "I don't know what I would do honestly..." He chuckled. 

"But I'm-"

"I love you okay? I wouldn't have married you if I didn't."

Komaeda was unresponsive. His hands started to tremble and he felt tears prick in his eyes.

"Thank you..." He sniffled.

Hinata smiles. "Let's go back to bed." He snuggled up closer to his lover and smiled.

"I love you..." Komaeda said as he wrapped his arms protectively around Hinata.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> help this is so bad


End file.
